Ammunition
Ballistic Balls Blue and purple Ballistic Balls have been sold in the past. Bungee Balls The Bungee Ball was a Ballistic Ball with a bungee rope tied to it. It is a very rare piece of ammunition, so it needs to be handled with care if owned. Can sell for high price on eBay. they do not work well and break very easily. Larami Balls Only featured in the SuperMaxx Ball Shooter, the Larami Ball has become the rarest ballistic ball variant. It is made of plastic, not foam like the other variants and could actually hurt when fired. Extremely rare, fakes can be made so don't try to go on eBay and find a real one. Arrows Aero Gliders Aero Gliders are Nerf arrows with longer sides than normal. They are pretty much the same, but glide through the air longer than any other variant of arrow. Missiles They are used by the Titan AS-V, which uses a much more accurate and larger version of Missiles. Nukes Nukes are Lanard ammunition that is included in the Blast Bazooka and the Max Shot. They are fat are bulky, which means that they don't have a great range. Rockets Rockets are Lanard ammunition that is a quite long version of the Arrow. It is found included with the Air Rocket set that includes two of them. A similar version was included in the Slam Shot. =Darts= Darts are the most commonly used Nerf ammunition. There is over 7 variations from different Nerf products. Mega Darts Airtech Jet Squadron Jets Airtech Jet Squadron Jets were exclusive to the Airtech Air Jet Squadron. They are pretty much a mixture of a Mega Dart and an Arrow. They were quite rare and tiny, so they can sell for a high price on eBay. Larami Darts Micro Darts Dart Tag Darts The Dart Tag Dart features a velcro tipped head, to stick to dart tag vests. The dart tag dart can be fired out of a Nite Finder EX-3, and all other nerf dart tag guns. Glow Darts Glow Darts are regular Micro Darts with glow in the dark paper stuck onto them. They are not wildly used as ammunition by Nerf fans and only the Firefly REV-8 actually supports the use of the glow in the dark paper. Pen Darts Pen Darts are the tiniest type of Nerf dart to date. They were only included with the Pen Blaster and can be quite hard to find. They are sometimes referred to as "Mini Darts". Sonic Micro Darts The Sonic Micro Dart is a dart that whistles when shot at long to medium ranges. The whistle noises are created by a small opening at the top. However, this opening makes the dart inaccurate compared to other darts. For this reason, most Nerf fans use other darts. Streamline Darts The Streamline Dart is the only Nerf dart that is compatible with Clip System blasters. Streamline Darts are compatible with any type of Clip. They are also lightweight, with no weighted tip which makes them fly awkwardly in the air. The tip of the dart is similar to the the Sonic Micro Dart. Whistler Darts The Whistler Dart is a dart that whistles when shot. The whistle noises are created by a small opening at the top. This opening, however, makes the dart inaccurate compared to other darts. For this reason, most Nerf fans use other darts. Home-made Ammunition Grenades Grenades '''are home-made hand-held weapons for Nerf that are very simple to make and can be made through various methods. Though most of the time they are made by strapping several Streamline Darts together with an elastic band. The effect is supposed to confuse the enemy. Stefans =Other Ammunition= Disk Ammos Gyro Missiles '''Gyro Missiles are tiny, Micro Dart-like bullets that have a hard cap on the end of them. They were only featured in the Gyro Strike blaster and can hurt when fired. They have poor range, so hitting your mark is harder than it seems. Shells Target Disks Triple Torch Arrows Triple Torch Arrows are pretty much the same as any other arrow except they have fake "blades" or gears at the side of them. This makes them slightly less accurate, however. These are only good at making you look cool when you fire them. Zap Snaps Rockets Only featured in the Zap Snaps, which is already rare, from 1992 the Zap Snaps Rocket might be the rarest Nerf ammunition out there. Little is known about it, apart from the fact that it has poor range. =Koosh Ammunition= Koosh Rings Spinfire Rings The Spinfire Rings were an advanced version of the standard Koosh Ring. They worked best indoors, and were practically useless outside. They were slightly bigger and were coloured orange. They were only made for the Vortex line from Koosh. Category:Lists